


the lucky ones

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oops, madney fluff, me writing a pure fluff fic based off a 2 second clip in a trailer??, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: His hands are gently pressed against her growing bump with a look of amazement on his face and Maddie knows there is no one else in the world she could imagine doing this with.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	the lucky ones

The second the door opens, Maddie lifts herself up from the couch with a grin on her face, one hand on her twenty-five-week ever-growing bump. “You’re home!” There’s far too much enthusiasm in her voice, more so than usual and whilst Chimney is smiling at her, she can still see the slight confusion in his eyes. He looks exhausted after another twenty-four-hour shift, clocking in the hours before their daughter’s arrival in a few months but she knows the second she explains her excitement, everything that happens beyond the door of their apartment will be forgotten.

“Hi,” Chimney is eying her slightly suspiciously, whilst his lips upturn into a smile the second her lips move to press against his softly, “wasn’t expecting you to be awake.” Pregnancy was starting to take its toll, so it’s a fair assumption to make even at seven in the evening. She’d only been back from her own shift for an hour and there is usually a ninety percent chance she’d fall asleep on the couch and wake up in Chimney’s arms as he carries her to the bed.

The smile on her face is still bright when she pulls back enough to grab both his hands, placing them on her stomach. She’d been feeling the flutters of their baby girl kicking for weeks now and she could see the hopeful eagerness in the face of the dad-to-be every single time as he moved his own hand over where hers was in the hopes he’d feel the movement, too. She could feel the hard kicks against her own hand today though and had spent the entire day in anticipation of this moment right now.

“Please don’t let mommy down, baby girl.” Maddie peeks down at her stomach, still not quite able to grasp how amazing it was to be growing an actual life inside of her. A whole new life with a man she loved more than she ever thought possible, who made her feel safe enough to feel excitement when she was holding a pregnancy test in her hand and waiting for the result and not dread as she had done a handful of times in what seemed to be a whole other version of her life.

The confusion on Chimney’s face is quickly replaced with one of amazement, the tiredness in his eyes replaced by unshed tears and awe as she drops her hands from his and keeps her eyes on his face. His hands are so gentle, pressed against her stomach, right where their daughter’s foot must be as his smile grows with each movement she can feel, as though their little jellybean was waiting for her daddy to get home. It’s clearly been a long day at work but seeing the look on his face, she knows it’s forgotten already. He takes a breath as he moves to stand up straight, his hands not relenting in their soft touch as his thumbs brush up against the fabric of her t-shirt.

The way he’s looking at her reminds her of every reason she’d ever had for why having a baby with him felt like the easiest decision in the world. She can remember standing just a few feet away in the kitchen telling him that she still felt as though she had too much baggage to even think about being a parent. He was a massive part of the reason why that weight on her shoulders was no longer holding her back. “Wow…” She can see how much he’s scrambling for the words to say, a smile on her face as she lifts her hand to press against his cheek, just in time to capture the tears that fall down his cheeks. It’s not often he’s lost for words, most of the time she can’t shut him up (not that she’d ever want to) but there he is, unashamed of the fact he’s crying in complete amazement as his mouth opens and then closes again, her thumb brushing beneath his eyes as she tilts her head to the side and looks at him.

This was everything he had ever wanted, although he’d never admitted it out loud to her, never wanting to push her. It was _everything_ he had wanted and somehow he was so willing to give it up to be with her, to be loved by her. His tears are no surprise in the knowledge of that, nor is the fact he’d cried as they held each other the night they had found out, or at their twelve-week scan. And he most definitely had burst into tears the second they discovered they were having a daughter and he’d announced, with no uncertainty, that her middle name should be joy because that was all they had ever brought each other. He hadn’t been alone in his tears in that moment.

“This is—I just love you both so much.” She hates how he looks as though somehow those words aren’t enough, leaning forward to press her lips back against his as she grins, nudging their noses together when she pulls back a little.

“We love you, too. Been waiting to show you our new trick.” It elicits a laugh from him, a sound that is easy to join in on before she steps back and his careful hands drop from her stomach with an immediate look of regret and sadness on his face the second the contact is gone. “Come on, she’s much livelier when I’m lying on my side.”

Maddie’s sure her smile can’t get any wider as her hand drops from his cheek and he’s nodding with so much enthusiasm, she’s slightly worried he’s going to hurt his neck. One of those gentle hands that had been pressed against her stomach barely seconds before, slips into one of hers as he carefully pulls her in the direction of their bedroom, the happiness in his voice sending her heart beating faster as she holds back her own tears of joy, “I still can’t believe this is my life,” She watches as he bites down on his lip and turns to her the moment he shuts the bedroom door behind them, “still feels too good to be true… you and jellybean… I’m lucky to have you both.” Those cautious hands are back on her bump, his smile bright as he presses his forehead to hers.

“We’re the lucky ones.” She’s quick to whisper, scrunching up her nose in a pout when his lips only brush up against hers as her own arms move to wrap around the back of his neck, idly playing with his hair, relishing in his touch and the way he’s looking at her in the way she had craved since the first hard kick was delivered against her hand as she sat on a call in the dispatch centre.

It was everything she had thought about all day and so much more, a perfect reflection of her life with Chimney.


End file.
